


The Gift That Keeps On Giving

by Amethyst_Hunter



Series: 30 Kisses: The Serpent and the Jackal [5]
Category: GetBackers
Genre: Gift Giving, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst_Hunter/pseuds/Amethyst_Hunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift-giving, Akabane-style!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift That Keeps On Giving

**Author's Note:**

> \- GB doesn't belong to me. Alas. But let us give thanks to the wonderful Rando Ayamine-san and Yuya Aoki-san for having created them.
> 
> \- 5th in the 30 Kisses Serpent & Jackal series. Theme: #12 – “in a good mood.” Rated PG - PG-13 for minor swearing and implied violence. (But hey, Fudou had it coming.) >:)

~~

 

Akabane strolls along the sidewalk, humming a jaunty little tune under his breath as he balances the brightly-wrapped gift box he’s carrying in his arms. He holds it close as if it’s the most precious thing in the world to him, even though it isn’t. But a good transporter is always mindful of his cargo’s importance, and by his own modest admission he is excellent at what he does.

Besides, the box isn’t for him. It’s for Midou-kun.

It isn’t strictly true that Dr. Jackal gets pleasure solely from fighting and killing. Lesser things have the capacity to induce a kind of euphoria within him as well, and one of these is the opportunity to bestow little appreciations of a sort upon those who have survived to garner his favor. Marking his territory, as it were, without all the fuss that a bloody J involves. According to Midou-kun this is quite a juvenile practice, to sign his moniker with a flourish as if to say “Look what I can do!” like one of the young punks that occasionally decorates an alley wall with spray paint. But then Midou-kun can be rather juvenile himself sometimes, so it’s not as if he has any room to point fingers.

Ah, but today is not a day for accusations. It is a day for fun, and the sharing of one’s affections with one’s lover.

The idea of spontaneously gifting Midou-kun with a surprise came to him in, of all places, the middle of a fight. Perhaps it was spurred by the thrill of physical exertion; there is a reason exercise is so essential to the body’s well-being after all. Or maybe it was inspiration brought on by finally crossing swords with an opponent that was a halfway decent challenge for a change. That clairvoyance had been _very_ interesting to deal with. Pity it couldn’t have lasted longer, but a schedule’s a schedule, and Akabane is nothing if not professional in his dealings, including those of punctuality.

He crosses the street, looking both ways before proceeding, still measuring his steps in time with his humming. There’s almost a little bounce to his walk, so buoyant is his mood today that even minor nuisances like the slow pedestrian light at the next crosswalk can’t tweak him. He smiles at those whom he passes, pauses to offer friendly words to any who speak to him. Today has been a very good day and he can afford to be generous.

He can’t wait to see Midou-kun’s reaction to his present. He might like it, or he might hate it. Either way he will know it for what it is meant to be, and regardless of his reaction Akabane is guaranteed his entertainment for the evening. He licks his lips and his pulse quickens just a bit at the thought of myriad possibilities.

Midou-kun excites him in ways he hadn’t thought possible, fascinates him on every level. What would it be called, he muses, to find oneself so besotted by another that that person occupies so many of his waking thoughts, and more than a few dreams? The least he can do is try to be as engaging, as captivating. It wouldn’t do for either of them to become bored with this new challenge they’ve mutually accepted. 

A bit of conversation floats by as he passes a couple window-shopping. “...don’t know what to get her...not sure if she likes these, but...” “...then what should we do with it?” “...oh, I don’t know, this is so difficult...”

Akabane doesn’t understand why some people fret over choosing gifts. Picking out the perfect present is part of the fun. But then, he’s never lacked for creativity where gift-giving is concerned. He smiles and lovingly pats the box. It’s smooth and cool to the touch, as it should be. He made sure to put in plenty of ice.

His path takes him down the street where the Honky Tonk is. It’s amusing that Midou-kun’s and Ginji-kun’s favorite hangout should be this quaint little place, but it does have a unique charm of its own, even if it is located in a rather drab section of town. But perhaps this is part of its appeal, this camouflage. On impulse, he decides to drop in and see if Midou-kun is around. He had planned on giving him his present back at their apartment, but it might be more fun if there’s an audience...

Alas, no one is inside, save for the proprietor, Paul, and his industrious helper Natsumi. Sweet girl, that one, always so animated and eager to offer service. And she makes some lovely coffee. Ah, wait, there’s Midou-kun over in the corner, nursing one of his cigarettes along with the requisite drink. It must not have been as pleasant a day for him, if he’s smoking this early. He doesn’t look very happy.

Akabane’s smile widens. Well, he can certainly fix that. Holding the box aloft, he approaches Midou-kun’s table with the air of a returning hunter triumphant from his catch.

Midou-kun is apparently in a worse mood than he thought, for although he nods in acknowledgement of his company he doesn’t bother to look up at Akabane. “What d’you want, Jackal?” he mutters.

“Hello, Midou-kun. I brought you something,” Akabane singsongs in his sly manner. “Perhaps it will lift your spirits, if you care to see it...”

That gets Midou-kun’s attention. Experience is a wonderful teacher and he’s learned the hard way that ignoring Akabane when he wants his focus not only fails to make him go away, it can result in some rather nasty altercations. Not a problem for Akabane, of course, but Midou-kun is picky about these sorts of things. He looks up, sees Jackal and the box he’s presenting him with, and his expression – already a dark spot on the horizon – takes on a distinctly stormy overcast.

“What’s this?” Midou-kun asks, suspicion heavy in his voice. Akabane feels faintly piqued by this despite his amusement at his lover’s obvious wariness. Does Midou-kun think him so crass as to have the appallingly rude taste to prompt a fight in the middle of a public establishment? Honestly.

“I acquired it from a gentleman I met while on a job near Mugenjou,” Akabane explains patiently, refusing to be deterred in his enthusiasm. “I thought you might find it pleasing. Go ahead, open it.” He offers the box, laying it gently on the table.

Midou-kun takes a long, slow drag on his cigarette, stubs it out in the ashtray while blowing a stream of smoke over the gift. It’s a long, narrow box, like the kind one would use to transport flower bouquets, but neither breath of lily nor kiss of tulip lies within. He doesn’t think that Midou-kun is the type for flowers. That’s probably more Ginji-kun’s department.

Midou-kun sighs after a moment of consideration, and starts to untie the ribbon on the lid. “Okay, I’ll bite.”

He makes short work of the ribbon and lifts the lid partway before a strangled sound escapes his throat, and it’s all Akabane can do not to say anything. “ _The fuck!_ Did Paul see you bring this in?!” Midou-kun hisses furiously as he slams the lid back down tight, eyes darting frantically around for possible observers.

Luck is with them. Wisely, Paul had found some business that needed attending to in the back room as soon as Akabane entered the shop. As for Natsumi, she’s at the front counter trying to glue a broken mug – one that’s apparently been shattered many times before – back together, and is therefore too engrossed to take notice of the couple in the back.

“It looks best in full lighting, Midou-kun – “

Midou-kun shoots to his feet. He grabs the box in one hand, Akabane’s arm in the other, and growls, “Home. _Now._ ” And before Akabane can say anything more he’s being dragged out of the Honky Tonk and towards the apartment they share.

“Hey, how about coughing up some dough for that drink you just had?” Paul must have a talent for timing, to reappear just when they are leaving. Before Midou-kun can suggest that the proprietor attempt to do something to himself which is anatomically impossible Akabane reaches into a pocket of his coat and tugs forth a few bills for payment. It’s a wonder his lover is even still allowed in this place, his debt must be astronomical by now.

“You couldn’t have waited to show me this at home?” comes a sharp hissing near his ear once they’re outside and moving. 

Hmm. Midou-kun must really find his gift interesting for it to have provoked such a reaction. Akabane is almost giddy with delight as he lets himself be towed along, fantasies of colorful variations spinning through his imagination while he wonders how Midou-kun plans to thank him. “I wanted to surprise you,” he says, unable to keep the smirk from forming on his lips. 

“Consider me thoroughly surprised.”

It doesn’t take long for them to reach their dwelling; Midou-kun chose it with the express purpose of having his favorite haunt within walking distance. This suits Akabane just fine. The less time he has to spend looking for his favorite playmates, the more time he’ll have to enjoy himself. He obediently follows – not that he has much choice; Midou-kun’s grip on his arm is as strong as ever – inside the building, and upstairs to the apartment they share.

They get inside and Midou-kun kicks the door shut, double-checking that it’s locked – no doubt to make sure that Ginji-kun doesn’t suddenly pop in, as is his habit – before tossing the box onto a coffee table and releasing Akabane with a rough shove. He watches as Midou-kun practically tears the lid off the box and rips out the decorative paper that’s been artfully arranged within to reveal the gift’s prize. Happily, the protective plastic it’s in has not leaked, and so there is no mess to worry about leaking onto the table.

He points at it and gives Akabane a fierce scowl. “Care to explain that?”

“Temper, Midou-kun. If you look more closely, I think you’ll find something to enjoy about it.”

Midou-kun gives him a disbelieving glare, but he does as he’s told, and when it finally dawns on him what’s so unique about this present, Akabane feels a rich satisfaction deep in his chest as he watches the expression taking over Midou-kun’s face. His plan has worked perfectly.

Or it would have...if Midou-kun wasn’t presently ruining the effect by bursting into raucous laughter... 

“No way! Oh my God, this is really his, isn’t it?”

Akabane watches him double over, laughing so hard he’s turning bright red in the face. He’s pleased that Midou-kun seems to be enjoying his gift, but somewhat puzzled as to what’s so funny about it. Perhaps there really is no accounting for taste.

“Oh man, when Ginji gets back won’t he be surprised...!”

“Fudou-san certainly was.”

Still laughing, Midou-kun comes over to Akabane and puts an arm around his shoulders. Together they lean over the box and stare down at the carefully-preserved bloody limb, still clothed in its white glove and part of a dark grey coat sleeve: a souvenir from Akabane’s latest battle, perfectly arranged and packed in ice, sealed in a plastic bag so as not to spoil too soon. Somewhere, Babylon City’s architects are probably rubbing their hands together in twisted glee at the prospect of being able to furnish the arm’s former owner with a matching cybernetic set now. 

Midou-kun’s laughter finally slows, and then ceases. He shakes his head, still looking at Fudou’s arm. “Jackal, Jackal, what the hell am I gonna do with you. I should kick your ass, but I gotta admit...there’s a certain poetic justice here.” He lets out another snort of laughter. “I’d have paid ten times my tab at Paul’s to see the look on that bastard’s face when you did this.”

Akabane’s eyes twinkle mischievously. “If memory serves me correctly it was a look akin to the kind you give Ginji-kun whenever he steals the last piece of pie.”

“You do realize that he’s gonna be after _both_ our asses now.”

There’s a quiet clicking sound. Akabane lets a sly smile slither across his face as he wiggles a pair of scalpels in his fingers. “Why do you think I like to choose presents that continually appreciate in value?”

“You’re crazy, getting off on fighting Fudou, of all people. The guy is certified batshit insane.” Midou-kun starts snickering again. “You didn’t even leave him anything to mummify this time around. He’s gonna be so pissed...”

That, Akabane didn’t know about. He wrinkles his nose delicately at the thought of someone toting around decayed remains. How unsightly. “You do like it, don’t you?” He hopes so. After all, it’s not as if he can exactly return it for an exchange...

Midou-kun looks at the arm, then at him. His eyes are mostly unreadable, but there is a hint of mirth in them that lets Akabane know he understands the spirit in which it was meant, and that all is forgiven. 

“Yeah...I guess so.”

He laughs again, and this time Akabane laughs with him. The scenario didn’t quite turn out the way he’d intended, but considering the results it can reasonably be called a success. “I should have that sonofabitch framed,” Midou-kun says, pointing again at the severed arm. “That deserves to go up on my wall, oh yeah.” He quickly shoots Akabane a stern look. “Don’t take that literally, okay?”

“Of course not,” Akabane says reassuringly. It is after all Midou-kun’s to do with as he pleases.

“I feel a nic-fit coming on,” Midou-kun says, tugging a pack of cigarettes from the breast pocket of his shirt. “Be back in a few.” He pauses, then reaches out and squeezes Akabane’s shoulder. “Thanks, Jackal. I know I’m gonna regret this later, but what the hell. You made my day.”

Feeling an absurd swell of pride in his breast at his lover’s praise Akabane watches him exit the room for a smoke. When he is alone he looks down at Fudou’s arm and says, “No frames, hmm? I suppose I’ll have to come up with another surprise for his birthday then...I wonder how attached Shido-san is to his wolf-form’s tail...”

 

~~


End file.
